Runaway
by missNOBODYa.k.aKiDcRaXy
Summary: "I am myself. I know I am myself but I'm also someone else. It's always been this way. Not knowing but yet living...it's how I've always been. That's why I run, to find the truth. The truth about myself and this world. But...no matter how fast I run it never seems fast enough. My name is a mystery to everyone but myself, for I am Red the colorless flower." part 2 of TBT series.
1. Surprises and a deal with a b-witch

**HI to anyone still reading this fanfic. This is the second part of the Truth Be Told series, where Red tries to discover her past self and figures out that there might be more to the story than meets the eye.**

_***You can skip this if you read Truth be Told: Falling.**_

***To anyone reading this who hasn't read the first part to the series I'm gonna say that you may or may not understand what is happening. It's up to you if you want to read the first part of the series but I highly recommend that you do. Also, to understand the first part of the chapter you have to read Chapter 6. Change, from the first part of the truth be told series; Fallen. Let me sum it up: Red(nickname) had amnesia as a child, has a strange mark on her left hand and a white strand of hair on her right, got a strange flute from an old lady, Falls into the world she once called fiction, Red finds herself, escapes a marine prison, discovering her protector, and head out for the adventure of a life time in order to retrieve her lost memories.**

**Red: There's gonna be action, right?**

**Well DUH! Can't have a good story with out a little blood shed here and there!**

**Red: Well said!**

**Without further a due-**

**Red: on with the show~! **

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><em>"A simple "Hello" could lead to a million things."<em>

_-Unknown_

Ch. 1 Surprises and a deal with a b-witch.

The girl flinched as the darkness seemed to come to life again as she floated through the endless abyss. This place still creeps her out, but 'HE' summed her so she has to come. Besides, it's not like she's actually there. Still, it feels like she's near an active volcano, one step closer and she'll melt into nothing. That makes her wonder..._should_ something like 'HIM' really be released?

She shook her head as she tried to get rid of the thought. They've come to far now to stop.

Glowing red light came from the far end of the darkness. Anger seemed to roll of 'HIM' making her shiver in fear. _'He hasn't been this mad in a while...'_

"the younglings are interfering with our plans,_" _he said.

Her eyes went wide with disbelief, "Wha-what?"

"Have you located the _flower_?" he asked. Growling slightly as she continued to stutter before answering.

"Y-yes."

_"Good."_ he smirked. _"_We must end her before she..._blooms."_

"Y-yes, my lord." she gulped before regaining composure. "Our plan will not fail."

"Yes_," _He smiled in satisfaction. _"_Soon, I will be freed_..." _his eyes gleamed with hunger.

"Then the plan can truly commence!_"_

* * *

><p><em>...somewhere in the east blu...<em>

Delicious food, classical music, lovely gowns. Ahhh, so magical right?

...Then why the hell am I so bored!?

My sigh goes undetected as I faced the window, gazing at the small Island we're passing by. Slowly, my eyes wandered to the whirlpool that formed nearby the ship. Some of the passengers complained that the ship might go under if we get to close to it. Though the ship's captain told the crew to keep moving forward. I remembered hearing his loud voice as I passed by him.

"Of course my ship's much to sturdy and to heavy to be affected by such a measly whirlpool." The captains stated proudly.

Sighing again, I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. I had to pick this ship. The other ships I've been on weren't that bad, they made me work till I made it to the next Island, but this is torture! Only formal attire is accepted. What type of stupid rule is that!

Roughly, I pulled down my red dress, making sure that the clothes I wore underneath weren't showing. I didn't have time to properly change so I just threw on the dress and snuck on board. With my black gloved hand (that covered the strange mark on my left hand) I tucked the white strand of hair behind my ear as my black hair lightly bounced on my shoulder.

Why did I have to get on this ship! Everyone here is so formal and elegant. I moaned in displeasure.

**"This is so boring."**

My head whipped to the side to met the user of the second voice. Light brown eyes met my navy blue ones as we continued to eye each other. Suddenly, we broke into simultaneous laughter, gaining the attention of some of the other passenger before they went back to their usual conversation.

"Glad to see I'm not alone." The orange hair girl said as she smiled softly.

"Yeah," I replied before sticking out my gloved hand. "Hi, I'm Melody."

She shook my hand lightly, "Nami."

So this is where she is in the beginning of the story. Wish I knew why.

"So, Nami," I started, giving her a sly look. "why is such a lovely lady as yourself not dancing."

She scoffed while turning back to the window. "The men here are such oafs, besides-" a mischievous gleam shined in her eye as she glanced over to me without moving her head, "I have much better _plans_ in mind."

My eyes narrowed slightly at the hidden meaning of the word. She's not thinking what I think she's thinking...is she? The barrel that emerged from the whirlpool went unnoticed as Nami's gaze turned back to me. "So, why are you so bored, after all a pretty girl like yourself should be out dancing." she teased.

"Men should ask the ladies to dance, not the other way around." I explained, hoping she would believe that pathetic excuse for a lie. I really just don't want to dance.

To bad fate said other wise.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted us. Our gaze turned to the suited man with lightly brown hair. "care to dance." The man asked me as he stuck out his hand.

I looked at him hesitantly, unsure of what to say. "Well, go on," Nami nudged me lightly, "now yours chance."

I smiled weakly at the man as he walked me towards the dance floor. Why does the universe hate me. Once we made it to the ballroom floor, a light snicker escaped my lips as I saw Nami dancing next to me with a dark green haired man.

Looks like the universe hates the both of us.

_"...Enemy raid!"_

_What? _I stopped dancing as the scared voice echoed in my head. What was that?

"Miss?" my partner gave me a puzzled look. "Is something wr-"

-BOOM-

The shipped rocked side to side as everyone started to panic. Worried, I looked over to Nami who clung tightly to her partner, letting her eyes be shadowed by her hair as she had an unreadable expression decorated her face.

The door to the ballroom burst open, "Captain! Pirates!" two sailors shouted.

"NANI!?"

-BOOM-

the ship shook more vigorously this time as the cannonballs came closer. I covered my ears when people started shrieking in fear.

"People, please stay calm! Panicking would only get you hurt, just follow my crews instructions-" The captains voice was drowned out by the stampede of passengers running past him.

I couldn't help but smirk. Finally, some action! My partner ran with the rest of the crowd to the exit as I stayed behind and sneaked up stairs, ignoring every word the captain said. This is my chance!

I darted down the hallway and made my way on deck, enjoying the warm sunlight that hit my tan skin.

Okay, this might be the beginning of the story, so what's going to happen next? Damn it! I face palmed. Why didn't I read the begin of the story!?

-BOOM-

Another cannonball hit the ship, making part of the mast fall off. I ducked behind some crates, hiding from the pirate ships point of view. Unfortunately, I missed the barrel that rolled down into the storage base and Nami, who came on deck, only to run back to the door when she saw the pirate ship come into view.

I crouched down lower behind the crates as the pirates cheering voices came on deck. That's right, leave your ship unguarded.

After I heard the pirates heavy foots steps vanish, I quickly got up and took off my dress, revealing my red tank top and black denim shorts. I threw the heels over board and smiled when I heard them hit the water with a light splash.

My feet slipped into my black boots and I grabbed the satchel that I hid behind the crate when I first got on the ship. I placed my trade mark red cape that covered my messy bun and ran to the zip-line the pirates attached to the ship.

It's show time.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted as I roundhouse kicked another pirate into the wall. Seriously, they don't know when to give up!<p>

Honestly, this ship sickness me. The bright pink color and the swirly heart on the sails almost made me throw up. I growled as one of the pirates tried to get up till I kicked him hard on the head. His body fell with a hard 'thump' on the floor. No one was one the ship when I got on but as soon as I open a door BAM! They're everywhere!

_CREAK!_

I scowled as the door opened slowly. My grip tightened against my butterfly knife as I prepared to attack the newcomer. As soon as the door opened I lunged to attack only to immediately stop as I stared into shock filled brown eyes.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"M-Melody?" Nami stuttered, shock filled her voice.

"Nami?"I parroted as we walked closer to each other. A dark blue bandanna decorated her hair and her dress was replaced with a blue shirt that had a red sash for a belt.

**"What are you doing here?" **We simultaneously asked, only to be interrupted as the door flew open yet again.

"Oi, who are you?!" asked an angry pirate. We both fell into fighting positions as the pirate lounged at us.

"Why aren't you on the ship!?" asked Nami as I ducked while she swung her bio staff at the pirate, knocking him in the head.

"What, you think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to steal some treasure?!" I shouted as I lunged at the man that was about to attack Nami from behind.

"That's _my_ treasure!" She seethed hitting her bio staff against another pirate.

"Who says!" I barked as we glared at each other. We both punched the same guy that tried to stand up. Man they should really stay down.

We lost concentration as the door opened again (Seriously!?) and more pirate goons came in. This is gonna take a while, might as well work together.

"Hey Nami, how 'bout we cooperate, deal?" I suggested, sticking out my hand. She glanced at the oncoming pirates before looking at me skeptically. She knows that there are to many pirates to take on, on her own, but then again I might double cross her...or she might double cross me. Her face grew into a smirk as she slapped my hand.

"Deal!"

Our expressions darken as we lunged at the pirates.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to catch Alvida-sama!" <em>

"hmm?" I hummed as I continued to fill my satchel with treasure. "Who was that?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Nami huffed irritably as she filled the last bag full of belli, "we have to get out of here!"

After we found the treasure we quickly started to load it into our own separate bags and guarded the door in case anyone came in. Surprisingly, everything seemed quiet on deck-

-BOOM-

... I just had to jinx it...

"What was that?" I asked Nami as she quickly slung the massive bag over her shoulders. '_Seriously, how strong is she?'_

_"That's_ our cue to leave." With that, she hastily ran out the room with me following closely behind her. A chorus of shouts could be heard coming from on deck followed by loud footsteps.

"Maybe we should wait..." I muttered as I heard more shouts come from up deck. _'I really wish I saw the beginning of the story, curse my laziness!'_

Nami swatted me without looking back and kept creeping forward. A couple more steps and we'll reach deck-

We both stopped as we heard another shout come from on deck.

"...ROCKET!"

I blinked as I felt like I heard that voice before. "Who was-"

"STOP ASKING THAT!" Nami yelled at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as we moved on deck as soon as the commotion ended. We searched around, looking for a spare boat we could use to get away, but my eyes caught something in the distance. A sea-greenish-blue ship came approaching from a distance. It's large sails had a large blue seagull on it. My eyes widened in recognition as I read the words on the sail.

"That's-"

"the marines." Nami finished. She tossed the bag into an empty boat as she prepared to lower it. I kept staring at the ship, not noticing how Nami's expression grew dark as she started walking toward me, her eye wandering to my satchel.

"We should-" I was interrupted as I was forcefully shoved to the floor hitting it with a loud 'smack!' My sides shouted in protest as I turned to glare at Nami who had a smug look on her face.

"Thanks for the help!" She said as she hoped in the boat as it hit the water with a splash.

I stare at the empty space in front of me before sighing. "I should have seen this coming." I told myself as I slowly stood up, carefully patting my clothes. "After all, she needs the money for her village so she won't change till..." My throat became dry as I patted my side, realizing that something was missing.

_'My satchel...' _My cap shadowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth in anger.

Bitch went to far.

"NAMI!" I yelled in rage as I jumped off the railing and grabbed the nearest rope to swing onto the small boat the little witch was trying to escape on. With a thud I landed on the small ship making Nami visibly shivered as she felt the killer aura I was giving off. Slowly, she turned around and jumped back when she saw my killer glare. Not wanting to back off she quickly glared back though I didn't notice as my eyes wandered to the satchel that lied by her feet.

"Nami." I said, my voice seeping with venom as I clutched the butterfly knife in my hand.

"You're _**dead.**_"

Fear flashed in her eyes but soon disappeared as she reached for her staff-

-SPLASH-

I yelp as I fell forward, though it was drowned out by Nami's scream as she was drenched in water. Did a cannon land next to us? Groaning, I quickly got up and noticed another boat next to our but I couldn't who was in it as a cannon ball hit the water beside us. '_We're still to close to the pirate ship.' _The marines were firing at the overly pink pirate ship but kept missing.

"Row." Nami said as she turned to me. "Row! Row! Row!"

"But-"

"NOW!" she order and I quickly complied. I have no idea why I'd listen to her when I should be tearing her to shreds, but I did know the marines were coming and that was a good enough reason to get outta there. At least I put my anger to good use rowing the boat. Finally, I stopped after I though we were far enough away. I rested against the side of the ship as I tried to catch my breath, not noticing how Nami was scowling at me.

"Huff...we got away-"

-BAM-

"Itte!" I glared at Nami as I massaged the bump that formed on my head, "Why'd ya hit me!?"

"You were going to kill me!"

"'Cause you stole my treasure!"

Nami huffed. "Well of course I did." Nami stated calmly as she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm a thief, it's what I-"

"I'm not talking about the belli!" I yelled, enraged that she wasn't getting the big picture. "My satchel-" I grabbed said bag, "it's one of the few things that I actually own, it's something I didn't have to steal to get!"

Nami looked baffled for a second before she folded her arms and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes letting the waves gently rock the boat.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I lashed out on you." I started as I stared at her, seeing if she would respond to anything I say, "I don't care for the treasure, so I'll give it to you-"

Her face immediately lit up.

"**If**, you get me to a place called shell town." And her face fell. Man, she really does only care for treasure. I can't wait for Luffy to kick Arlong's ass.

"I was going to hitch a ride on another ship but seeing that we're the only ship around, well..." My eyes wander toward the ever lasting ocean that seems to surround us for miles. "it doesn't really seem I have much of a choice now."

Silence settled over the ship once again as Nami though about my offer.

After what felt like forever she sighed and said, "...fine, but I'm only doing this for the belli!"

I flashed her a smile, "Fine by me, but Nami."

She smiled back. "Yes."

Her eyes went wide as I pointed my butterfly knife against her throat, "You'll get the money after we reach shell town, so gimme back my satchel."

She laughed nervously as she past me back my satchel. "R-right."

Silence over took the ship yet again. At least until Nami broke it.

"What we're you doing on that ship?" She asked me.

"Huh?"

"Let's face it, your not rich like those passengers so how, or better yet why did you get on that ship."

I sighed as the salt see breeze ruffled my bangs. "It's a long story..."

Nami shrugged as she sat up,"We have time."

I guess she's right...and it beats sitting in silence.

"I guess I should start at the beginning huh?" I suggested as Nami sat at the other edge of the boat, listening intently to what I had to say.

"Well, it all started after I made it to a neighboring Island..."

**...Earlier that day...**

_"I've been on the Island for two days; waiting for another ship to come in so I can hitch a ride outta there."_

I trotted down the rode aimlessly as I continued to wander around the town, completely bored outta my mind. There was nothing to do, and I explored the town the first day I got there. The towns folk weren't that talkative, actually, they mainly kept to themselves and they always seemed... nervous, like something bad was lurching around the corner waiting to pop outta the shadows.

What I saw next confirmed my suspicion.

"Please give it back!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The lady cried at the guard that was taking a bag of what I think is belli.

"That's all the money I have! How will I feed my family?!"

"Shuddup! This money's for the king! advisers orders!" The guard shouted as he shoved the woman to the ground. My expression darkened as my cap shadowed my eyes. Unconsciously, I started walking to the guard, fingers curled into a fist.

The woman grabbed the man by the arm, trying to get him to let go of the belli, but he smacked her in the face and let her fall to the ground. Two toddlers came racing to her side, probably her kids, and tried to help her up only to have the guard kick them away. The crowd of people that formed looked away and ignored what was happening but I couldn't do that. My eyes narrowed as I saw the guard reach for his sword and the woman quickly closed her eyes expecting what to come..

What happened next past by in a flash. Before the jerk of a guard could strike the mom I knocked the sword outta his hand and punched him in the throat. He made a weird gagging sound before falling to the floor.

The woman hesitantly opened her eyes only to have them go wide as saucers when she saw the guard on the floor and _me_, a lanky girl, in front of her, **with** the bag of belli in my hand.

"Here," I dropped the bag of money in front of her, "feed them well."

The crowd that formed around us quickly started whispering to each other in disbelief. Ignoring them, I started to walk away only to stop when I hear a gruff voice yell at me.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?!"

The crowd quickly hushed as a man with the fork beard walking toward me. His clothes were so elegant and flashy it made me crinkle in disgust. A dozen guards followed closely behind him like ducklings following their mother.

"Giving the lady back her money." I stated calmly.

"How dare you!" he pointed at me, "You can't disobey the law-!"

"It's a stupid law if it lets these people go hungry!" I retorted as anger flared in me.

His face wrinkled into a scowl. "I am the second in command of this island and what I saw goes!"

I felt blood rush into my ear. "I bet the king doesn't know what you do you..you ass clown!" Children snickered at the name only to have their mothers scold them.

Not taking my back talking any longer the man sneered at me and said: "I've had enough of this! guards, seize her!"

...

"Why did you stop?" Nami asked as she leaned forward like she was a school girl waiting for the latest gossip.

I hummed thoughtfully as I tapped my chin. "I...I don't know how to explain what happened next."

"What!" Nami quickly shot up, nearly tipping the boat over in the process, and shook my shoulders violently. "You can't stop there! There has to be an ending! You just can't just stop half way through!"

"F-fine." I manage to stutter as she kept shaking me. "I-I'll t-tell you wh-what happ-ens n-next."

I shook my head to get rid of all the stars I was seeing and waited a bit for Nami to calm down before continuing.

"I don't know how to explain the fight scene, and frankly I don't want to so I'll just tell you what happened after the fight..."

...

In the end, half of the guards were knocked out, I had new cuts on my body and the **ass ****clown **had a cut that ran along his cheek. I honestly thought I could take them. My plans were destroyed when twenty new guards showed up during the fight forcing to stop and back away from the ass clown before I could actually hurt him.

So, after everything I did I was only able to cut that man on the cheek before reinforcement came in. My breath came out in short huffs as I tried to get air back into my lungs. The royal douche didn't look pleased, probably cause I took down half the guards and got the towns people riled up.

So what I heard next didn't surprise me, but did give me a reason to run.

"What are you waiting for?! GET HER!"

That's my cue.

I jumped away and ran. I usually don't run but I know when I'm out numbered. One of them tried to snatch me but I rolled out of the way. My boots pushed against the dirt road as I ran through town. My eyes darted around, looking for a way out.

_'If I could get to the smaller alleys I might lose them.' _I ran down down the nearest alley, forcibly jumping on top of crates to send them crashing behind me into most of the guards following me.

With all that was happening, I barely heard a girl that shouted "Run!" from her window. Looking up past the clothes lines, I saw the girl staring at me before her mother dragged her inside and clipped the windows shut. Though the one think I actually remember is her mother's frightened expression.

Further ahead, more windows opened. A boy and girl waved at me, and then, just after I passed, they tipped buckets of boiling hot water into the alley way. The pursuing guards yelled in pain as steam curled up the walls.

Were they helping me?

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"I'll remember that!" One of the guards shouted at the windows, his hand clapped over his scalded face. I left the behind, not slowing down. I ducked into an entrance way and ran along a cobble area full of pigs. The stones were slippery underfoot. '_Pigs...'_ A smirk broke out on my face as I started to slap the pigs on the rump as I passed by. "Yah!" I said as I hit one on the rump. "Yah!"

Ducking into another lane, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder. Two guards were hot on my heels, the first tripped over a pig. The second slipped on the cobbles.

Success!

I grinned and returned my attention forward, slightly panicking as a guard suddenly burst through a doorway immediately to my right, beefy hands reached out for my arm.

"Got you!"

I ducked and threw a crate at his face. Without thinking, I backpedaled and went the other way up the lane, as fast as my legs could carry me. The guard roared and followed, moving heavily but with frightening speed.

I kept making quick turns and finally hid behind some barrels. The heavy footsteps of the guards passed by and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. My eyes darted side to side, hoping to find a new way out. I yelp as I felt a small hand grip mine. I locked eyes with a young girl who kept tugging on my hand, silently telling me to follow. Behind her, an elderly lady nodded in agreement and made urgent shewing gestures.

I nodded in understanding as the older woman faintly smiled. The little girl pulled my hand harder as I Stood up and let her lead the way. Our pace quickened as the footsteps behind us began to grow louder again.

We pasted several clothing lines and barrels as the girl lead me through the maze of alley ways and stone streets. We past by several people but none of them interfered. Actually, I think some of them blocked the way of the on coming guards.

Slowly, the sound of pursuit fell behind us. Still, the girl tugged my hand till we reached the edge of the town, right at the docks. I turned back to and nodded my head in a silent thanks. With a quick smile, she turned and disappeared into the shadows.

I scanned the docks, looking for any ships I could get on. At the end of the harbor was a giant lightly colored passenger ship. I smirked as a plan quickly formed in my mind.

**...Present...**

"I grabbed a dress, snuck on the ship with the crowd of people, dropped my satchel behind a crate, and...well the rest is history." I shrugged as I let Nami take everything in. She looked kinda shocked and...proud?

"Why did you help that lady?" She asked after a while with a far away look in her eyes.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." I stated as I rest against the side of the ship. I should probably get comfortable, it'll take a while to get to shell town. At least after I get that map I can head out toward the grand line. In the end...

today's been a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>Birds squawked in the cloudless sky as they circles the motionless creature that lied on the forest ground. It's orange fur was covered in clumps of dirt, a scar ran down its front leg and another decorated it's side. The squawking continued as the birds tried to get closer to (what they anticipate) their next meal.<p>

Suddenly, the orange tail twitched, reveling a black strip and tip as it moved from under the dried, colorful leaves. The furry face wrinkled in discomfort as the animal opened one green eye only to close it instantly when it feel the sting of blazing sun hit it. After a moment, it forced one eye open to get adjusted to the sun, then the other.

_Daylight..._The animal looked warily to the sun as its tail swished side to side, _How long have I've been out for?_

It tries to stand up but its legs shakes in protest and, before even taking a step, the animal collapsed. Slowly, the animal carefully stood up again and slowly walked forward, making sure not to slip on the moist leaves the decorated the forest floor.

How did this happen? They only let their guard down for one second and 'they' found them. The creature mulled over the fact how easily tracked down and defeated that it didn't even noticed the rock that stood in its path until he tripped on it...

-Splash-

...and fallen into into a murky puddle of water. Groaning in discontent, the creature slowly sits up only to stop and stare at it's reflection. Soaking wet orange fur cover its entire body with a few black stripes that were here and there. It flicked its blacked tipped tail to see the one stripe that covered it. Another two stripes decorated its cheeks and its green and yellow eyes continued to stare at the water in disbelief.

_'I'm...I'm a CAT!?' _

A startling meow escaped the cats mouth before he quickly closed it. 'I can't speak?! WAIT!' The cat looked around frantically, 'Where's my anchor!?'

Another meow exits the cats mouth as it searched the leaves only to come out empty handed. '_Damn it!'_ it meowed again. '_with out my anchor I can't change back, I wish Eliot was here- wait, where is he?'_

"Meow." '_Eliot?_'

"Meow!" _'Eliot?!'_

After a few minutes, the cat gave up and walked-er, limped to where he expected the town to be.

_'Don't worry, Eliot.'_ it looked ahead with determination.

_'I'll get back home and find you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I probably will update once a month. If I can update sooner I will but with school and my sister and her kids( who love playing mine craft) coming over I may not have that much time...but I will update once a month. That's for sure...<strong>

**Red: ...I can't believe you put me through all that crap...**

**I did what I though was right to make the story more interesting.**

**Red:...You're a terrible person.**

**Thank you!**

**Red: THAT WASN'T A COMPLEMENT!**

**Anyway~ Thanks to anyone who actually read the story! please review or Red-er Melody had to go through all that for nothing.**

**Red: *Evil glint* I can just make them review.**

**Er-BYE! Red! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SCYTHE!**


	2. Annoyed swordsmen and deja vu

**Cookies for**_ Lilikoikoi** and** wildfire232 **for adding this story to both your favorites and alerts.**__  
><em>

**Thanks**_ MeatLover2014 _**and**_ jackn37 _**for putting this story on your alerts_._**

_First_ _Guest_**-**** Thanks for the review! And no, Melody is not her real name. That will be reviled...eventually. **

**RED: Don't forget to tell them you posted the prologue for the story.  
><strong>

**_..._**

**Red: You forgot, didn't you**

**...-_-'**

**Red: sigh* lets just continue. Miss N does not own One piece.**

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect-and I don't live to be-but before you start pointing fingers...make sure <strong>your<strong> hands are clean!"  
><em>

_-Bob Marley_

Ch. 2 Annoyed swordsmen and deja vu.

...This isn't the same Island.

An orange cat ran silently down the street, trying to spot any familiar land marks. It sighed when it was able to find none. The only thing that was around were some very loud children, colorful flowers, and the murky forest from where he came from. He couldn't even find his anchor! The one thing he actually _needs_.

How could this not be the same island? They were on the grand line when he last checked. The cat finally stopped in front of a store as it smell the intriguing aroma of fresh goods. Its hungry belly growled as the aroma grew stronger but before it was able to take another step near the shop the doors slammed open and a chubby man came out. Once his eyes landed on the hungry cat he quickly scowled and grabbed a broom from behind the door.

The cat quickly understood what was going to happen and quickly began backing up.

"Stupid beast. " the man growled as he began to wave the broom frantically at the lost cat. "Don't you know when to stay away!"

The cat yowled as he quickly dodged a swing from the broom an ran down the street into a dark alley. _'Humans'_ he thought as he went deeper into the alley, not noticing the animals that hid in the shadows. '_Despicable creatures that only seek greed'_

Humans, they're the cause for all _their_ pain, all _their _despair. Because of them _their_ numbers were almost wiped out. The only reason his people are still alive is because they're in hid-

_Grrrrrr_

He paused mid step as a throaty growl emitted from the darkness in front of him. Suddenly, a bulky dog came out of the shadows and began to slowly make his way to the frozen cat. Green eyes widened as four more dogs of equal size followed behind, what he assumed was, their leader.

Only one thought ran through the cat's mind as the leader lunged at him.

_'This is not my day...'_

* * *

><p><em>'Now where's that stupid marine base...'<em>

I walked through the busy street, trying to fit in with my ragged black leather jacket and torn hair was picked up into a pony tail and my satchel was by my side. After Nami dropped me off at Shell Town (and took my beli) I decided to change clothes and search for the marine base.

After all, that's where the map's suppose to be...or at least that's what Eve told me...

**..A few weeks ago...**

"You're sure there's a charted map of the grand line there?"

"Would you quit asking me that! Of course I'm sure!"

"I just don't see how you can know something like that." I confessed as I began to cut the vegetable.

Eve just huffed in irritation as she continued to stir the soup. "I'm your protector, I'm suppose to know things like this."

I sweat-dropped, "You use that excuse for everything-"

"Everything that you don't understand." Eve giggled softly as she took the chopped vegetables from me, "Which is actually _everything_~"

I simply ignored her last remark and leaned against the counter as I watched her cook. "Still...why does it have to be on a marine island."

Eve rolled her light brown eyes,"Well, you can always try and acquirer another map on one of the other islands."

"Sure!" I smirked deviously, "Maybe I can get a five-finger discount."

Eve sighed, "You mean steal, don't you?"

"You know me so well!" I grinned. "Though I'll probably check this place out first...what was the name again?"

"You really are hopeless..." she waved a wooden spoon in my face, "and for the last time, the place is called Shell Town! Just look for Captain Morgan's marine base and you'll find the map in there!"

**...present...**

I chuckled at the memory, "She makes it sound so easy..."

A frown decorated my face as I whipped my head side to side. "Now, where's that stupid marine base..." I mumbled as I kept looking around only to see more houses and buildings. _'Maybe I should ask for directions.'_

My eyes caught a gleaming owner of a near by fruit stand. I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hey-"

"Do you want to buy some fruit?"

I sweat dropped as I tried to keep my smile from faltering. "No." his face fell as he began to interest in me, "Actually, I wanted to know where Captain Morgan's marine base is."

As soon as I said the words 'Captain Morgan' everyone that was near me or walking by jumped back with a frozen expression of fear on their face. It's like I said he-who-should-not-be-named.

"Huh, that weird" I muttered to myself before turning back to the fruit vendor who still had the frozen expression on his face. "Thanks? I guess..."

The towns people relaxed and went back to their normal routine as soon as I walked away. What was that about? _'Why did everyone freak out when I said 'captain Morgan-_

"-I still can't believe that Roronoa did that."

My foot steps slowed to a stop as I turned to look at the two men that were talking in hush tone.

"Yeah, can you believe it? and he only has ten days left."

"I was sure he would have starved to death on the seventh day. I recon I would have-"

"Excuse me?" they both jumped slightly and looked over their shoulder to find me standing behind them, a curious expression on my face. "I couldn't help but over hear. Are you talking about Roronoa? As in _the_ Roronoa Z-mmph!"

The first guy, I'm going to call him Guy 1, clapped his hand over my mouth while Guy 2 rushed me and Guy 1 into an empty alley.

"Quiet." Guy 2 whispered as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "Do you want the whole town to hear?"

I shook my head 'no' and I pushed Guy's 1 hand of my mouth. "What-"

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh," I whispered, "Sorry. What were you saying about Zoro?"

"He got himself captured by the marines." Guy 1 responded in a hush tone. Okay, I guess we're whispering now...

"Really?" they both nodded their heads in agreement. "How?"

"He got himself punished for saving a gal's life." Guy 2 frowned. "And to think, people call him a blood thirsty demon..."

"So, he's in jail?" I try to sum up.

Guy 1 rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "...not exactly."

"He made a deal with the marine's Captain's son, Helmeppo." Guy 2 explained, "The kid said that if he survived being tied to a stake with no food or water for one month, then he'll spare the gal's life and let Zoro walk free."

"Oh, so-" my eye's quickly widened with realization, "WHAT!? He's tied to a stake!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry." I apologized. "But, if he's tied to a stake that means he's out in the open, right?"

the nodded 'yes'.

"Have you seen him?"

Nod, 'no'.

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side,"Why not?"

They both shared a look and stared at me as if I was crazy. "Anyone who is seen with him will be immediately executed."

"Oh...that's a dumb rule." They nodded their heads in agreement and began to walk away-

"Wait!"

...Til I stopped them.

"...D'you know where the marine base is located?" I asked, hoping I can get to the base, grab the map and go without getting lost.

"Yeah." Guy 1 pointed his finger down the road. "Just keep going straight and-"

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran down the street with a smile on my face as I let my inner fan girl go wild. Zoro is here! One of the most bad ass characters of all time is on the island, and he's tied to a post! Okay, maybe I shouldn't be happy about that part but if I meet him now he won't be able to cut me up into little piece's if I make him mad-

Growl~

My boots skidded to a stop as my gloved (left) hand patted my growling stomach.

Damn...do I have to be hungry now?! Maybe I can eat after I meet Zor-

As if on cue, my stomach growled again.

"Fine." I growled in annoyance as I marched to the nearest food store, which happens to be a sweet shop. "Damn you Eve for getting me accustomed to eating everyday..." just as my hand reached for the door nob the door swung open and a pink hair girl walked out of the shop, accidentally bumping me on the way out.

I stopped in my tracks and with a blank face I turn around and stare at the girl's retreating form. My navy blue eyes wander to the yellow cap that fell of her head when she 'accidentally' bumped into me. I grab the worn out cap and turn back to the girl who is now half way down the street.

"Oi!" She turned around, "You dropped this!" I shouted while waving her yellow cap in the air.

Her pink hair trails behind her as she walks back to me. I flash her a smile as she stops in front of me, her cotton candy blue eyes never left the cap that was in my hand. My cap shadows my eyes as she reaches out to grab her cap. Just before her fingers brush against it I snatch her wrist with my finger-less gloved hand.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw my smile morph into a smirk. "Didn't anyone tell you-" I apply pressure to her wrist, "it's not nice to steal from people, **especially** ones who are fellow thieves, like yourself."

"I was gonna let you walk away," I continued. "since I don't like to make a scene, but this is my last beli and I do need to eat so I can have enough energy to sneak into the marine base...oh, don't look so shocked. I'm not stealing what hasn't already been stolen."

I send her a devilish smirk, causing her to glare back at me. "I suggest you give me my money back now so we can get on with our lives and forget this ever happened."

"And what if I don't give it back?" she growled. She gritted her teeth as I applied more pressure on her wrist.

I hum thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I have I can take your cap as constellation fee." I continued when I saw something flash in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure someone will pay good money for this cap. It's such a lovely color to-" I was cut short when she placed the bag of beli in my hand, grabbed her cap, and walked away.

Yup. She fell for it, Hook, line and sinker.

I stared at her one last time before walking into the sweet shop.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Luffy..." a pink haired boy looked up to said friend with a worried expression " i think we should take her back home her parents must be worried I Know I would be. "<p>

" Ok!" Luffy grinned. "Lets go back into town!" he declared as he ran of with a little girl.

"Hey," the pink hair boy shouted as he ran after the duo, "don't leave me behind!"

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the store with a pocket full of sweets and a stomach full of cake and pastries. "Okay!" I took my first step down the street, not noticing a little white and pink blur that was headed my way, "Now I'm ready-"<p>

"Ahhh!"

"Oomph!"

Dust flew everywhere, slightly blocking my vision, as I fell face first onto the dirt road. I coughed as I tried to take back the wind that was knocked out of me. "What...?" My eyes narrowed as I saw another person with pink hair fallen next to me.

"Hey!" I snapped, thinking it was the pink hair girl from earlier, "What's your problem..." my eyes widened as I noticed it was a little boy with pink hair.

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, slightly wincing from the bruise that was forming back there. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there." He flashed me a nervous smile.

"That's okay." I replied as I watched him search the ground, mumbling "Where is it."

"Oh, um, here." I picked up a pair of round glasses that was a few feet a way from him. "Lemme help you." I placed the glasses on his face. He blinked a few time and sent me a real, not nervous, smile. "Thanks!"

"No problem." I helped him to his feet. He nodded at me and ran down the street while I walked in the other direction toward the marine base. I wasn't paying attention when the pink hair boy yell, "Luffy, Rika, wait up!"

I kept walking for a few minutes till I reached a greenish gate that had the word 'MARINES' written on it. _'I wonder if the other marine base looks the same on the outside too.'_ The memory of me escaping a marine base was still fresh in my mind. The good thing is I memorized the floor plan of the marine base as I was running through it. That should give me an idea of what's inside them now. _'I hopes they're both the same on the inside.'_

I scald the stone wall that surrounded the marine and sat, dangling my legs over the edge. "Now where's Zor- oh, there he is."

In the center of the yard tied to a wooden post was pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, bandanna and all. I squinted at his far away form. Damn it! I was to far away to get a good look at him. and I want to meet him at least once. _'I'll just have to get closer.'_

After making sure there weren't any marines nearby( where was everybody) , I swiftly jumped off the wall and made my way toward Zoro. _'wonder what he's gonna say...' _I stopped one foot in front of him waiting for him to yell of respond or even move. After a minute of him not moving I inch my way closer and waved my hand in his face, hoping to get some kind of response.

...nothing.

my brows furry together in confusion. why isn't he talking-

"zzzzzzz..."

my eye begins to twitch when I hear a light snore come from the sleeping moss head. Did he have to fall asleep now? I have the chance to meet one of my favorite character and her falls asleep.

"...hey..."

I stared at him with a blank expression as he lifted his head to look me in the eye. Did I wake him up? " What are you doing here? Is it national annoy Zoro day?"

I blinked, "No-"

"Then scram." Zoro barked. "I've had enough visitors already."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, you don't have to be so rude. I..just wanted to see a real swordsman."

His piercing eyes looked up at me with curiosity, "You've never seen a swordsmen before?" I shook my head 'no' and he chuckled.

Well, this is going...well

"Is it hard to learn santoryu?" I asked as I tried to start a conversation. To bad Zoro didn't want me here.

"Why do you care?" he questioned. "You wanna be a swordsmen?"

My black hair flew everywhere as I shook my head 'no'. "That wouldn't be my choice of weapon."

He gave me a calculating stare, "Something tells me that there's another reason why you're here."

"You're right." I stated, "I'm mainly here so I can steal a map from the marine base." Ah, he's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Your...your kidding."

I sigh exasperatedly and tried to change the subject. "I'm curious about the outcome." I continued when I was sure he was listening, "The guys in town say you only have ten days left."

He nodded, well tried to nod his head. "That's right."

"Well, who's to say something won't happen in those ten days," I thought out loud as I stuff my hands in by jacket pocket, "like, a storm rolls in and lightning hits the post and you die from electrocution."

Yup. There's the crazy look again. "...you have some weird imagination kid."

I rolled my eyes at him as I readjusted my cap. "Fine. Let's say you survive the ten days, what then?"

"Easy," he smirks, "I'm gonna challenge the greatest swordsmen in the world."

My eyes slightly widened as I remember how Zoro challenge 'Hawk eye' Mihawk and lost. "What..." I bald my hand into a fist as I kept replaying the scene in my head, "What if you lose?"

"Huh?"

I looked at him, trying to not show my sadness. "I'm just stating a possibility."

"I'm not gonna lose." I sent a soft smile his way, he sounded so cocky. '_If only he knew...'_

"I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. He is called the greatest swordsmen in the world for a reason."

"You make a good point, but-" determination shone through his eyes, "I'm not gonna give up on my dream."

The memory of him losing faded away and I let a smile spread on my face. He's not gonna give up, not for a long shot. And Luffy's gonna help him achieve his dream. Luffy...

"Say, what if someone offers you to go on a great adventure," I turned to look at him, "What would you say?"

"I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of my dream." he declared.

"What if it helps your dream." I inquired.

"Huh?"

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't get it, yet. "Going on an adventure means going to different islands, and that means meeting new people which could lead to making a few enemies, which leads to epic battles, which leads to more experience and new swords techniques." I explained.

I smirked when Zoro stayed silent. Yes! one point for me!

After a minute of silence I turned so that I'm facing the marine base. Hmm, how do I get in there without anyone noticing me? I was so worked up in the plan that was forming in my head that I didn't look back when Zoro started talking again.

"What are you still doing here?" the marimo asked, "Just scram already."

I shook my head 'no' as I continued to analyze the marine base.

"Why not?"

Without looking at him, I replied, "Right now I'm trying to figure out how to sneak into the marine base. I turned my head to the side to see him stare at me in disbelief.

"You...you were serious?"

I grinned at him, "Yup!" I turned back to the marine base, not really paying attention to his shocked face. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna take one thing and get outta there."

I heard him sigh in annoyance, "Look kid, just get-"

"Oi! Who's over there!" and, I'm caught.

"Damn." I grumbled as I see two marines heading my way. "Welp, gotta go! bye Zoro!" I was halfway down the yard when an idea popped into my head. "Oh, and one more thing!" I stopped to look at Zoro, "If you see a boy in a straw hat you should listen to him and do whatever he says!"

"wha-" I run off before I could hear what Zoro had to say. I reach the side of the marine building and grinned when I saw an air vent.

...

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked the first marine as he looked around.

The second marine shrugged, "I don't know but we got to find her."

The pair of marines ran past the air vent, not noticing how the cover was loose.

* * *

><p>The air vent creaked as I crawled through it. Most of the marines were outside, for what reason I have no clue. As long as they're not here that's fine by me. Still, it would be nice to know what's going on out side, mainly to Zoro. Speaking about him, what did he mean when he said he 'had enough visitors already?' Did someone come before me?<p>

I felt the air vent shift slightly and when I looked up I saw Nami crawling in front of me. The air vent shifted again and this time Nami looked up and saw me.

"Nami?" I asked

"Melody?" she parroted

We blinked at each other. "**What are you doing here?"**

Whoa...deja vu.

_Creak_

Both our eyes widened as the air vent began to shift. We both looked at each other as we realized what was going to happen.

Uh-oh

-BOOM-

Crap!

Simultaneously, we yelp as we fell through the air vent and landed on the hard tile floor. "Ow." I rubbed my poor behind, not noticing the group of marines that were passing by the end of the hall. "Nami-mmph!" Nami swiftly covered my mouth and pulls me so that we're both against the wall. I mumble in protest but she shushes me. Her eyes were dead locked on the marines.

"Where is he?"

"C'mon, he couldn't have gotten far!"

Nami scowls as the marines continue running down the hall. "Someone's rocking the boat." she mumbles as she let me go. She stares at me before walking down the hallway.

"Hey!" I call after her, "Wait up!"

Nami glares at me as I run to catch up with her, (man, she could walk fast). "Leave me alone!" she snapped as she began to walk faster in hopes of losing me.

Nope. Not gonna let that happen.

"Wait! Maybe you can help me,-"

She marched faster, "I said go away! I'm trying to find-"

"-I'm looking for-"

**"-A map." **We both said simultaneously.

...what?

We both stopped walking and had a stare off. I could feel the sparks of electricity fly as we glared at each other.

"_Oh_, no." I started, "That's my map-"

"I had my eye on that map first!" She stated.

I scoffed at her, "I need that map more than you do-"

"Well then," she a mischievous gleam shone in her eyes, "Well just see who gets there first!" she shouted as she sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest as I ran after her, "get back here!"

After several sharp turns and a close in counter with a marine, I began to catch up with Nami. '_Just a few more feet-'_

-_thump_-

A throbbing sensation quickly grows in my head and I clutched it in desperation. I wince as it grows stronger.

_'Wha-what's happening?'_

_..._

Nami slowed down when she rounded another corner. "Yup," she looked back in satisfaction when she didn't see Melody following her, "Lost her. Now I can do this without any distractions..."

_"Why did you help that lady?"_

Her eyes went soft as the memory replayed in her head.

_"It seemed like the right thing to do."_

_'The right thing to do...' _Nami thought as she started heading back to look for Melody.

_'How long has it been since I did that?'_

_..._

The throbbing was quickly replaced by a sharp stinging sensation. My hand clutches the wall as the pain increases and my mind begin to over flow with different emotions, one's that weren't my own. Shock, grief, pain, but most of all regret. _'no...'_ my eyes widened as a familiar male voice echo in my head. _'I can't die here, '_ I felt a new emotion come in.

Determination.

_'not now...'_

"Melody!" Nami shouted in my face as she shook my shoulders.

"wha...?" I asked, confused. The voice stopped but my head was still swimming as if I just woke up with a hung over.

"I've been shaking you for the past minute!" she stated. "Hurry up or we're gonna get caught!"

"...sorry..." I feel like I'm being scolded by my mother...well, if I had a mother I'm pretty sure this is how it would feel like to be scolded by her. "I ...I just lost my self back there."

She rolled her eyes at me before leading me down the hall. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I came to a realization. "Nami, why did you-"

"Duck!"

Immediately, I was pulled to the ground, nearly dodging the attack that was aimed at my head.

Standing in front of us were two marines, but I wasn't paying attention to that. No, my attention was set on the wooden double doors the were guarding.

Nami gave me a side glance and I nodded in silent agreement. In a flash we lunged to attack the marines.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you two," Nami chimed as I finished tying up the two marine's up, "you just have to suck it up for a little while." their protests were muffled from the gags I place in their mouth.<p>

We both stood in front of a double doors that had the emblem of the marine on it. Nami pushed the doors open and we walked in. Immediately, we started searching through all the desks and draws, trying to find that stupid map.

'_Where is it?_' I shut my fifth draw,_ 'Where did they put that stupid map...?'_

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the barrels. I walked up to the and quickly pushed them aside to discover a hidden vault. I grew suspicious as I opened the vault with ease. _'Weird...' _I pulled out the rolled up map that was inside the vault, _'Wouldn't they locked it?'_

"That's it!" Nami announced as she snatched the map from my hand. "A minor time chart-" I drowned out her words as I continued to stare at the vault door. Why would it be unlocked?

"Wait," I looked up to see Nami's shocked expression, "this isn't it." she looked back at me, "isn't there another map in there?"

I shook my head and stood up to see the map. My eyebrow rose as I saw a jolly roger of a skull with a red nose on the so called 'map'. I placed my hands behind my head, "What mark is that?"

Nami's hair shadowed her eyes, "It's the map of captain Buggy, also known as Buggy 'the immortal'."

_'Buggy?'_ "You mean Buggy 'the clown'." I asked. She nodded her head and crushed the fake map in her hand.

I stuffed my hands in pocket and sighed. "So, what do we do now?" Nami walked past me without even giving me a second glance. "Nami?"

She stopped a few feet away from the door. "This is were you and I part ways, Mel." My eye brows rose at he new nickname, "Take care." and with that, she walked out of the room. I stared at the door for a few seconds before a smirk broke out on my face.

"Oh, Nami." I pulled out the compass that I snatched from her when she wasn't looking. My eyes gleamed, not hearing the marines outside cheer "We're free!".

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

><p>I felt the boat rock back and forward as someone got on it. I stayed under the cloth and waited til I felt the boat leave the harbor. <em>Yup<em>. I smirked as I threw the cloth off.

_Show time._

Nami gasped when she saw me sitting in the corner of her little boat. I watched as her shocked face quickly grew into anger. "What are you doing here?!"

"So this was your boat." I noted as I looked around. "You should really be more careful," I lifted the compass between my fingers, "you left this behind."

She catches the compass with ease, glaring at me all the while. I sighed, "I know where you're going." I stood up and stared at her solemnly. "You can't go after captain Buggy by yourself." I smiled at the defiant look she had in her eyes. She's willing to do so much for the sake of her village. All she wants is to get away from Arlong.

_'She doesn't deserve to do this on her own...'_ "Let me help you."

I watched as shock quickly flashed in here eyes only for it to morph back into anger. "Like hell!" Nami shouted, "Wh-!"

"Why did you help me?" I interrupted. "You could have gone off to get the map by yourself, but instead you came back for me." I looked her right in the eyes, "Why?"

She balled her hands into a fist but didn't answer. "I wanna pay you back," I stuffed my hands in my pocket, "So let me help you steal the map."

Nami glowered at me, "More like steal it for yourself."

"I'll let you keep it." I stated as I walked towards her.

Her eyes slightly widened, "Wh-what?" she breathed.

I grinned at her, "I know you're a navigator," I eyed the compass as she brought it closer to her chest. "So, if I help you steal the map will you make a copy for me?"

"C'mon," I coaxed, "it's a done deal. I help you steal the map and you make an extra copy for me."

"Well..." Nami began, only to fall short when the ship began to rock. Our faces paled as we saw a huge wave heading our way.

_SPLASH!_

My hands covered my head as I fell from the force of the wave. '_That thing came out of nowhe-'_

"Ahh!" I covered my ears as Nami shrieked, "THE MAST IS BROKEN!" Her eye's quickly scanned the ship as I rubbed my side. "Where are the oars?!"

"Umm..." I picked up two broken pieces of sticks that I fell on top of, "Opps..."

"Now we're stranded here!" she pointed her finger accusingly at me, "and it's all your fault!"

"**My** fault!" I screeched, "How is this **my** fault, **you** should have seen that wave coming! Besides I was only trying to _help_-"

"I think you _helped_ enough." she retorted.

Before we could continued arguing the water next to us started to grow choppy as a shadowed creature quickly rose to the surface. I watched wide eyed as a weird sea creature emerged from the deep waters below while Nami was holding on to the boat as comical tears began going down her face.

The...thing looked like it was a one of those long neck sea dinosaur, only with a rounder face and it had a small rhino horn on the middle of it head, right between its looked like the same size of a normal boat, possibly the same size as the _going merry,_ so it was three times the size of our boat, but that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was its color. It was the same shade of blue as the ocean that it looked like it was part of the water.

It made a low moaning sound and leaned his head closer to the ship. Without thinking, I slowly stick out my gloved hand and touched it's head. After a few seconds it leans into my touch while letting out a low whining sound.

_'Blu...'_

My eyes narrowed as I continued to stare into his passive eyes, not paying attention to a panicking Nami behind me.

_'Name...Blu...stay...help...friend...'_

Was, was it-Blu-talking to me?

_'Friend...' _Is slowly repeated the word in my head and Blu nodded at me. '_Your...going to help us?' _He moaned again and I patted his head, not really giving a second thought that he could probably swallow me whole right then and there.

"Nami," she stopped panicking just long enough to stare at me, " pass me that piece of rope."

Slowly, she stood up and placed the rope in my hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as she stared at me as I tied the rope that was attached to the ship around Blu's neck.

"He's gonna help us." I patted the side of his long, wet neck, "Right, Blu?"

He let out a long low moan and began swimming, pulling the boat behind him.

-thud-

I blinked at Nami, who was on the ground with her shoulders slumped. "I don't get it..." she admits. I sweat-dropped as she started banging the ship. "How is this possible?"

I hummed as I let a smile settle on my face, "So then that settles it," Nami looked p at me, "we're going after captain Buggy!"

Her eyes dart between me and Blu, who turned around and stared at her. "Fine." Nami grumbles and I grinned in victory, "But after that you're on your own!"

I nodded my head and patted Blu's soft back. Yup.

One day closer to reaching the grandline.

* * *

><p>It was a calm day, which was quite perfect for sailing out in the vast sea, but it was quickly overshadowed by the sudden appearance of thick, grey fog. It rolled in and began to cover the air and block out the sun. The sound of water being beat out of the way could be heard and the salty ocean was being splashed everywhere. Within the fog was the figure of an enormous seaking that peered its head out of the water. Although, one couldn't tell how gigantic it's size was since it was mostly emerged in the ocean you could still vaguely see the lone figure that stood upon its scaly head. Standing proudly on the beast's head was the shadow of the man commanding the beast.<p>

A far-off island could be spotted from a large distance and the man soon gave a small smirk. His dark purple hair was being torn up by the wind that was quickly moving past him.

"So, I finally found you. Now I can put an end to you and complete my task once and for all." He put his hat down, which shaded his face. "There's nowhere to hide."

Not too long after, the man soon set foot at the edge of the island. The seaking that he was traveling on soon retreated into the water and, with a splash, disappeared. His long dark coat blew along with the wind that rustled the palm trees. Soon, the island too was surrounded by a thick veil of fog as the man walked up the shore.

The hunt will soon come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! The last scene of this chapter was written by The <strong>_Anon-Realist, _**I just re-edit it a little.**** I was meaning to post this story on thanks giving but since I had to help out with the turkey and mash potatoes I really didn't have time to finish.**

**Red: So I'm stuck with Nami again.**

**Nami: Is there a problem with that?**

**Red: How-how did you get in?!**

**Nami: Someone left the door open.**

**...Damn, I really need to buy a lock for that door. Anyway~ I added two bonuses that go with the chapter so enjoy.**

**Nami: Do you have any beli?**

**No I- hey stay away from that chest!**

**Red: *sigh* Don't forget to review. Oi! Nami! put down the beli!**

* * *

><p>Bonus clip deleted scene #1

"Damn you Eve for getting me accustomed to eating everyday..."

.

.

.

A shiver runs down a mouses spine causing it to turn back into a certain blonde little girl. "Damn, that's one killer aura she's giving off." Eve mumbles as she stares at a moving figure ahead, who just so happens to be R-Melody. Damn, she keeps forgetting that she changed her name.

Eve sticks out her tongue and gives a peace sign "Good thing she doesn't know I'm following her. If she did then I'll be in serious trouble..." Eve covered her mouth to muffle her giggles, turns back into a mouse and scurries away into the street.

* * *

><p>Bonus clip #2<p>

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Huh?" A familiar boy in a straw hat looks at his first crew mate, Zoro.

"Did you ever meet a girl with a red cap and black hair?"

Luffy hummed thoughtfully as he tried to remember someone with that description. "Nope." he tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

The swordsmen shook his head. "No reason."

_"Say, what if someone offered you to go on a great adventure,"_

Zoro eyed Luffy as he recalled what the girl told him.

_ "What would you say?"_

Everything that happened that day...

_"Well, who's to say something won't happen in those ten days..."_

Did she know that they were going to happen?

_"I'm curious about the outcome."_

_'No, she couldn't have know...'_ But the last words she said to him made him doubt his own thoughts.

_"Oh, and one more thing!" She stopped to look at him, "If you see a boy in a straw hat you should listen to him and do whatever he says!"_

A boy in a straw hat._ 'Luffy...'_ Zoro thought as he recalled the conversation he had with the girl.

Just who was that girl?


End file.
